


Stay the Night

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pron to doing things because it just popped into his head. Now what kind of person would he be if he didn't follow through? He'd be, well he wouldn't be Stiles if he didn't follow through. And he'd be damned if he wasn't himself. Watch out Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

It was still really, _really_ cold.

 

Stiles loves the cold, especially when it starts to snow. What he doesn’t love is that fact that his hands and his feet can never stay warm. Seriously, it’s been an issue for as long as he can remember. What he knows is that even if his hands get cold he hears his mother in his head. Because when Stiles was small and his mother let him play in the snow, he’d come in with freezing hands.

 

He’d reach out to her and she’d run from him with barreling laughter, telling him not to touch her until his hands were warm again. One night Stiles asked why his hands were always cold during the winter and his mother hoisted him up on to the kitchen island and smiled at him, she then told him, “You’re hands are always the coldest because all the warmth is located in your heart.” Stiles never found a reason to actually hate his cold hands. He may not like them, but he would never hate them.

 

It’s a running joke when the winters come along in the Hale pack. After Stiles comes in from any out door activity they stay clear of him, even Derek. So Stiles takes it upon himself to chase after each and every one of them. Leaving Derek for last, only because Derek has to sleep in the same bed as Stiles; and that’s always fun.

 

“Why don’t you just wear socks?” Derek asks, Stiles sneaks his cold feet under Derek’s thigh, Stiles just rolls his eyes and continues watching the movie, because pack nights are important and are in no way time to talk about Stiles’ icy feet. Scott looks up to Stiles and they share a small smile, because Scott is the bestest-best friend that could ever live. Scott’s known about why Stiles won’t wear socks or mittens, Scott knows why Stiles bare through the winter like he does his summers.

 

“It’s annoying because I like to hide my feet under your thigh when we watch movies. Socks would obviously get in the way of that. Now, shush and watch the movie.” Stiles leans back into his pillow and continues watching _What Dreams May Come._ Lydia’s choice, and Stiles knew right off the bat that he was either going to be crying _or_ crying hysterically.

 

And it was the latter, Damn it Lydia.

 

After the movie Emily was passed out, so were Allison, Lydia and Erica. Derek told Scott, Boyd and Isaac to take the girls to the guest bedroom and to come back down to take pack business, to which Stiles jumped up with excitement and said, “Yes! I knew if I stayed up I’d get to join in on the _matters at hand_.” Stiles wiped the extra stray tears the rolled down his cheek. Derek just rolled his eyes at him, he’s given up on fighting Stiles, he knows he’s going to get involved one way or another and it was almost usually the _other._

Turns out Stiles was bored after five minutes of them talking. Stiles kissed Derek’s temple and headed back into the living room to look through the mail, because there’s a surprise in every envelope, yeah right.

 

Stiles eventually finds a package from Deaton; Stiles’ heart skips a beat, and he’d be lucky if-

 

“You okay?” comes Derek’s voice. Stiles was never that lucky, Derek’s always listening for him, and Stiles doesn’t blame and doesn’t mind it, in fact he encourages it, because that’s how _he_ knows that there’s someone there listening for him.

 

“I’m fine.” And there’s no use in lying to him, because yeah, _werewolf._  Stiles opens the package and pulls out a small jar and two pieces of paper. Stiles looks at the first one.

 

                _Stiles,_

_The contents of the jar are for that thing we talked about. I’ve made sure it was safe for human consumption, in case you were wondering. The only side effects are those that come with being a mother. Or at least a child barer; I’ve placed the recipe for it on a second note for you. It’ll take an hour or so to take affect and during the time it’s taking affect you’ll feel some tightness around your abdomen, be sure to place a warm bottle or bag of water over it. It’ll pass in a few minutes after you’ve done so. It should take a few tries, but that’s a give. Good luck._

_Deaton._

_Oh, and Congratulations._

Stiles smiles down at the paper and sets it aside, he’s been waiting for this since ever ago. He hasn’t really told Derek, because he wants it to be a surprise. And it’s easy to sneak around because Derek doesn’t ask. As bad as that sounds, it’s better.  Stiles takes the recipe and the small jar and heads into the kitchen, Derek is still there and if Stiles acts his normal, Derek won’t notice him.

 

And it works, Stiles gathers the things his needs with as much flail as normal with the occasional glance of Derek. It was amazing Scott hadn’t ratted him out on his secret, Stiles had to hand it to Allison, she was a great tamer of the wild. (Oh my god, he’ll use that one out loud eventually. Store that in the _use later_.)

 

“What are you doing?” Derek asks. Stiles whips around as he watches back at the eyes that are on him, “Coffee.” He answers, which he now regrets saying because he knows what Derek is going to say next.

 

“It’s late and you’re thinking about having coffee.” Stiles hears Scott snicker a long with Isaac and Boyd is just sitting there looking up at the ceiling. Stiles’ mouth falls open and he just stares blankly at Derek; He eventually closes his mouth and then offers “Juice?” with a shrug, Derek looks him over then goes back to talking with the boys.

 

Stiles makes quick work of the potion, ward, uh, thing- Juice. He pulls out the apple juice from the fridge and pours it in with the rest of what he has. He looks at his work and checks over the recipe, and yup, this is it. He takes a deep breath and downs the drink.

 

And good god all might that shit was horrible. It was like drinking really thick awful tasting medicine. He shivers and pours himself some more apple juice. “You alright?” Isaac asks, Stiles turns over his shoulder as he’s putting the juice back he stands up and watches them, “Uh, yeah. Just wasn’t expecting it too taste like that.” Stiles says, because it isn’t a lie, no, far from it.

 

They look satisfied with the answer and Stiles makes for his bedroom. It’s an hour later when Derek walks in and Stiles is bundled in the sheets. “You’re acting weird. Well, weirder.” Derek says as he comes into the room. “Am not.” Stiles says behind all the blankets. Derek rolls his eyes and starts undressing, you’d think after all those years of looking at Derek naked would make Stiles immune. Yeah no, not happening. Stiles still get’s shy around shirtless Derek.

 

He’s heart still beats a mile a minute when Derek undresses, and the smirk on Derek’s face proves that he knows it. Derek comes back in his plaid pajama bottoms and Stiles reaches out and makes grabby hands at him. Derek smiles and shakes his head, but climbs up to Stiles. Derek hovers over Stiles’ body, smiling down at him, their noses brushing. “You’re such a sof-” Stiles stops in his tracks because there’s a sudden pain in his abdomen, “Ow. Ow. Serious Ow.” Stiles says as he curls over, Derek is pulling the blankets off him fast then Stiles can think about it, Derek is searching him over with concern on his face, “I’m fine- Ow. Totally fine.” Stiles breathes out, “I just need- OW! I just need a warm bottle of water.” Stiles tried to focus on Derek, tried to make sure he understands. But damn does it hurt.

 

He honestly believe his insides are being ripped open. And Stiles has been through some serious shit, so this should have been no problem. But seriously, Ow.

 

Derek is back with the bottle of water (Stiles doesn’t remember seeing him leave.) “Thanks.” Stiles takes it and places it right on his abdomen, and like magic it starts to feel three times better.

 

“What the hell was that?” Derek’s voice is a low growl, “Why did your scent spike over?”

 

Stiles raises a brow at him, “Like I know.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Stiles sighs, it was bound to be noticed anyway. “I must have drank some magic stuff.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth. And Derek knew it. But he didn’t call Stiles out on his half lie, he just laid next to him and waited out the pain with him.

 

“Be more careful next time.” Derek whispers.

 

“I don’t know, if your going to be all protective and growly I might do it on purpose.” That earns Stiles another growl. So Stiles just places his free hand on Derek’s bicep, “You’re cold.”

 

“No. Just my hands.” Stiles says.

 

“Wear mittens.”

 

“I can’t.” Stiles answers and he can hear Derek whisper _why,_ so Stiles answers “Because all the warmth is in my heart.” That’s it for the night, that is, it’s enough talking. Derek attacks Stiles as soon as the bottle is out of the way.

 

Stiles’ plan was well on its way.

 


End file.
